Sabriel One Shots
by DemigodShadowHUNTERtrash
Summary: Pretty much some shit Sabriel One Shots that I write.
1. One Shot Number One - Bets With Dean

**A/N: At this point in time, I'm posting fanfics that I have already posted on my account on Wattpad, Demigod_ShadowHUNTER, that I think are worthy of being reposted.**

 **So this one shot is loosely based on the above conversation. And, keep in mind as I'm writing this, I'm only on Season 9, so it may not be completely accurate. I'm sorry if it changes to first person randomly, I was really sleep deprived while writing this. It's like midnight here. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, there are a couple of trigger warnings in the story. I will put notes where they are to be more exact.**

'Why didn't I know which way Abe Lincoln was facing on the penny? If I just knew, all of this could be avoided. Now I have to ask someone in my contacts list out on a date. Stupid Dean and his stupid bets. Abe is obviously facing left. Why couldn't I remember that?' Sam scrolled through his contacts, mind racing, looking for the person he hated the least. 'Maybe I should ask Cas just to get Dean angry,' he thought. 'Nah, and I won't ask out Dean, because that would be weird and he'd probably say yes just to see my reaction.' He looked through his short contacts list and finally selected somebody to ask.

*time and PoV jump*

Gabe heard his phone go off so he checked it. It was a text from that Sammy Winchester. Gabe had always liked him. He wondered what the significantly taller boy could possibly want. 'Probably help with a hunt,' he thought. 'Not like he's gonna ask me out,' although, that's what Gabe secretly wished was on this text. An invitation to dinner or a movie. He would even be okay with getting a box of candy and sharing it on the hood of the Impala. But Gabe checked his text. And on that text, was a completely unexpected question from the taller boy: Would you go out with me? Gabe didn't know how to respond, so he didn't, at least for a while. He decided to let the question hang in his thoughts. What he didn't remember was that Sam could see when he viewed the message.

*PoV jump(yes I know there are a lot of these)*

'Oh shit, I really messed things up this time.' It had been at least 12 hours since Gabe had viewed that text that Sam had sent. Sam has had the biggest crush on Gabe since the day they first met. It didn't matter to Sam that Gabe had been posing as a janitor. He was adorable. And now he had fucked things up for them. Gabe probably thought he was disgusting for liking guys. Sam should have known that Gabe was way out of his league. Gabe is an archangel, and Sam is the boy with the demon blood. No angel would ever even want to be seen with him, let alone date him. Just then, he heard his phone ding.

*PoV jump*

I decided to text back, 'Why do you ask?' because I'm super awkward. **(I'm gonna change my style so it's more of a conversation now. Italics is Gabe and italics and bold is Sam)**

 **The Road So Far**

 _ **Would you go on a date with me?**_

 _Why do you ask?_

 **Now**

 _ **Dean made a bet with me and now I have to ask someone on my contacts list out on a date.**_

 _Oh._

 _ **Why do you ask?**_

 _Just wondering._

 _ **Oh.**_

 _ **So what's the answer?**_

 _Huh?_

 _ **The answer to the first question. Dean says I need an answer.**_

 _Oh. No._

 _ **Okay.**_

 **(I'm switching my style back now.)**

Gabe felt his heart break into a million little pieces when he typed no, but he had to do it. He wanted Sam and himself to get together without help from Dean and his stupid bets.

*PoV jump*

Sam's heart broke. Gabe didn't want to go out with him.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean poked his head through the door. "You do know that Abe Lincoln was facing right on the penny, right?"

"WHAT?" Sam screamed. "YOU SAID THAT HE WAS FACING LEFT!"

"Yeah, about that. I lied."

"Really, Dean? REALLY? Just get out."

Dean stuttered, but Sam interrupted him. "I said GET OUT!"

So Dean left, and Sam broke down crying. But what he didn't know was that Gabe was there, watching him, not in a stalkerish way, but wanting to be there for Sam.

Sam started muttering, and Gabe got closer to hear what he was saying, "...bets, stupid brother, stupid me. Why did I have to ask him? Why couldn't I ask anyone else? And now he hates me. He probably thinks I'm disgusting. He'll never want to talk to me again. I'm just the boy with the demon blood. I'm no good." At this point, Gabe had had enough, and he went home to make a list of all the things he loved about Sam, all the reasons he was good enough, all the reasons he should keep on living, because Gabe had been there too, and if there was someone to give him a list like this, maybe he would have stayed.

 **(trigger warning in this paragraph)**

But when Gabe got back, he couldn't find Sam. He asked Dean, but he hadn't left his bedroom. So Gabe went around and looked for Sam. But however hard he tried, he couldn't find Sam. Then, he noticed the bathroom door was closed. So he knocked on the door and asked, "Sam? Dean? Who's in there?" There was no answer. So he knocked again. Still no answer. Finally he shouldered the door in **(? Idk if you get what I mean)**. What he found really hurt him. Sam was lying on the floor, his wrists shredded to bits by his own doing. Gabe healed him, but he was still unconscious. So he called out, "DEAN," and Dean came running. He saw Sam and Gabe on the floor of the bathroom, both covered in blood.

"What happened, Gabe?"

"I'll explain later. Just help me get him to the bed." So Gabe grabbed Sam's shoulders and Dean grabbed his feet, and they hauled him to the bed. Gabe laid Sam across his lap, and comforted him as best he could, while telling Dean the story.

"It all started when I got a text from Sammy here."

"Don't call him Sammy. Only I can call him Sammy," Dean interjected.

Gabriel continued on as if Dean didn't say anything. "If you'll grab my phone over there, I can show you the conversation." So Dean got up and grabbed the archangels phone, and Gabriel caressed the unconscious boy's hair absentmindedly.

"What are you doing, Gabe?" Dean asked. Gabe quickly stopped stroking the tallest boy's hair.

"Nothing. Anywho, as you can see here," Gabe says, holding up the phone, "he texted me first, asking if I would go out with him. I asked him why he asked. He said he made a bet with you and he lost, so he had to ask someone in his contacts out on a date, and he choose me. And then I said 'Oh.' and he asked why I asked. So I said 'just wondering' to which he responded with 'Oh' and asked what the answer to the first question was. He said you said he needed an answer."

"I never said anything of the sort," Dean interjected again, except this time Gabriel acknowledged him.

 **(there is also a slight trigger warning toward the end of the next paragraph)**

"I never said you did Dean, I'm simply saying what he said. So I said no, and he said okay." Gabriel was hesitant to tell Dean the rest, but Dean urged him on. "So I came here, invisible, which is why you didn't see me," he added, seeing the look on Dean's face, "and I watched your fight and Sammy's little muttering breakdown afterwards. When he started talking about how he was no good, I went home to write a list of all the reasons Sammy is good and should be alive, because I've been there, and I know that if I had a list of all the reasons I'm good, I might not have left heaven. I guess I wouldn't have met you guys though, so it's all good. When I finished my list I came back, but I couldn't find him, the only room I didn't search was the bathroom, so when I knocked on the door and no one answered, then I knocked again, and still no one answered, I kicked the door in. And that's when I found him. He slit his wrists, Dean. He slit his wrists." At this point, Gabe started crying, tears falling onto the tallest boy's face.

Dean looked at his little brother and whispered, "Stupid Sammy. So many people love you." Gabe heard this too, and mouthed, "like me."

*PoV jump*

What both Gabe and Dean didn't know was that Sam had woken up when they started talking, and he had drifted back to sleep, lulled by Gabe's voice.

When he woke up again, the first thing he noticed was the angel sleeping next to him. The second thing he noticed was that his arms weren't covered in blood.

Gabriel woke up because of the sudden movement next to him, and said "Would you look at that. Sleeping Beauty has awoken."

"Did you do this, Gabe?" Sam asked, referring to his new shirt and clean arms.

"Yeah. I healed you and you were kind of unconscious. So I propped you up, took off your shirt, and cleaned your arms. I also gave you a new shirt."

"Why?"

"'Why?' what?"

"Why did you even heal me in the first place?"

"Oh. Right. That. Well, I believe God has a plan for everyone, and no one should destroy that plan singlehandedly."

"Oh, well alright then."

"Get some beauty sleep, princess."

"I'm not a princess. I'm a prince."

"Alrighty then, Sam. Get some beauty sleep, my prince, you definitely need it."

Sam slapped Gabe's arm and laughed, but his mind was stuck on whether or not he heard that correctly. 'Did Gabriel just call me his prince?' So many things were racing through his head he couldn't be sure. "Wait, Gabe. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Now, don't you think you're a little old for that, prince."

"No. You're never too old for a bedtime story."

"Alrighty then, but I have to warn you, it's gonna be bad and cheesy."

Sam just laughed and told him to get on with the story.

"Once upon a time," Gabe began, "there were two princes."

"That's not cheesy," Sam argued, but Gabe just shushed him saying, "You can't go to sleep if you keep interrupting."

So Gabe began again: "Once upon a time, there were two princes. One's name was Steve and the other's name was Greg."

"Those don't sound like royal names, Gabe."

"Shhhhhh. You can't sleep and interrupt at the same time. Where was I? Oh. Steve and Greg were from two different kingdom's but they met because Greg's sister, Amber, was looking for a husband. Steve and Amber had an arranged marriage," Sam yawned and shortly after, so did Gabe, "and they were both happy. But Greg wasn't. He wanted Prince Steve all to himself. So he killed his sister. Neither of the kings liked that the Princess was dead, and neither did Steve. But Greg liked it. Greg's ideal ending for this story would be for Steve and himself to get married, but Steve was so heartbroken over his beloved Amber, that he couldn't go on. So he grew old, and was a really crappy ruler of the kingdom. Nobody liked him." Gabe was fairly certain Sam would have giggled, had he been awake, but alas, he had fallen asleep. Gabe laid down and continued telling the story, not noticing the other boy was asleep. He finished telling his story when he fell asleep in the arms of his Sam, his prince.

*time jump to when Gabe wakes up and random change to first person because apparently I like writing in first person when sleep deprived which I just realized is a fancy way of saying tired*

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that there was a pair of arms wrapped around me and I was really warm. So I wiggled around and watched the pretty Winchester sleep. He was so cute. I left before he woke up because I knew he wouldn't want to wake up and find me in his bed with him. So I kissed his nose, left the list on his bedside table, labeled 'for the prince', and I went home.

*time and PoV jump and back to third person because I'm weird*

Sam woke up, but Gabriel wasn't there anymore. Sam wondered where the shorter man had gone. 'Probably home' he thought. 'He probably didn't want to be with me anymore.' So Sam got up to take a shower. When he came out of the shower, he saw the note on his bedside table. He checked who it said it was for, and it said 'the prince'. 'Well, Gabe's the only one that calls me that, so it must be from him,' Sam thought. He opened it up and inside was a list. It was titled, 'Reasons you should be alive.' Underneath, there were a bunch of reasons Sam should be alive.

Sam walked out of his room and to the kitchen, where he found Dean, Cas, and, surprisingly, Gabe. "Did you write this?" Sam asked Gabe.

"Yeah," Gabe sheepishly replied.

"Alright. I have to talk to you later," Sam said to the archangel.

Dean just stared at them knowingly while Cas looked quite confused.

"Dean, why are you looking at us like that?"Sam asked.

"Because," Dean replied.

"I should really just learn not to question him," Sam muttered to himself. "Do we have any waffles?" Sam asked, this time to the group.

"No, but we have pancakes. Same thing right?" Dean said.

"Sure. Pie, cake, same thing right?" Sam retorted.

"Pie and cake are not the same thing dingo. Pancakes and waffles are."

"No they aren't. Pancakes are just lazy waffles."

"I wholeheartedly agree with Sammy here. Pancakes are just lazy waffles," Gabe cut in.

"See," said Sam. "He knows what he's talking about."

"I'm sure he does," Dean angrily muttered. "Fine, you win. I'll make some waffles," Dean said, louder this time.

"No, it's fine. I want Froot Loops now." Sam said. "Grab me the milk, will ya."

"Sure." So Dean grabbed the milk and Sammy had his bowl of Froot Loops. **(I'm not sponsored by Froot Loops or anything. It's just the first thing that came to mind.)**

"Bye guys, I'll be in my room," Sam said, leaving.

Gabe followed him to his room, the piece of paper Sam left on the table in his pocket.

"So what did you want to talk about, prince."

"Why did you write this?" Sam demanded.

"Oh, because," Gabe paused, not wanting to tell the truth. "Because everyone deserves a chance to live. And if I had a list like that, I might not have left heaven. But if I never left heaven, I probably wouldn't have met you, so I guess it all worked out."

"What do you mean it all worked out?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. Gotta go, bye." With that, Gabe left.

*PoV jump*

Sam sat down on his bed and wondered what he had done wrong, besides the obvious. He might have to ask Gabe. Yeah, that's what he was going to do. The next time he saw Gabe, he would flat out ask him why he didn't like him as anything more than a friend. He later found out that was easier thought than done.

*time and PoV jump*

Gabe walked into Sam's room and sat on the bed, waiting for the taller man, who was out on a beer run, to return. When Sam finally came back and saw Gabe sitting on his bed, he blushed and asked Gabe a question: "Why don't you like me?"

"What do you mean 'why don't you like me?' I like you Sam, you're the best friend a guy could ever ask for."

"That's just the thing though. Why don't you like me as anything more than a friend? Why do I have to be just your friend?" Sam said, blushing.

"You want to be something more than a friend?" Gabe didn't know how to respond.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know anymore."

 **(slight trigger warning in the next sentence/paragraph/dialogue thing.)**

"Sam, if you felt that way, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Everything made sense now: the required answer, the self-slit wrists, the bedtime story. Gabe should have noticed sooner.

"I didn't know how you would react. I thought you would be disgusted with me for being gay. I thought you would hate me."

"Oh, Sam, I could never hate you. You're my prince, the reason I wake up in the morning."

"Why didn't you tell _me_ any sooner?"

"The same reason you didn't: I didn't want you to hate me, or for me to ruin our friendship."

Gabe could tell Sam wasn't going to respond because he didn't know how, so he invited Sam to sit down next to him and give him a hug. Sam obliged, and laid his head on Gabe's shoulder. Gabe turned his head to the side and kissed the top of Sam's. This is how he wanted to spend the rest of his days. No hunting, no danger, nothing but him and Sam and their own little world.

*PoV change to narrator that focuses on Dean*

When Dean came into Sam's room later, he found his little brother and his little brother's new boyfriend, asleep in each other's arms, and he was happy. Happy his little brother was happy, happy his brother could find love when he couldn't. But looking at this made him think, maybe, just maybe, Cas felt the same way about him that he felt about Cas.

 **The final word count is 3,163 words. I hope you enjoyed the story. Bye.**

 **-xXCynthiaXx**


	2. One Shot Number Two - Autumn

"Hey, guys. I'm leaving for some fresh air, so if anyone wants to join me, I'll be in the park near here," Sam said walking out the door to the bunker. He didn't expect the door to open again as he was walking down the gravel road to the main street in the small town of Lebanon, Kansas. When he turned around and saw his boyfriend, Gabriel, staring back at him, he continued walking, but slower now so that Gabriel could catch up to him. He continued walking at an excruciatingly slow pace to match the shorter man's. Eventually, he just picked up Gabriel, threw him over his shoulder, and started walking more quickly in the crisp, cool fall air, the leaves littering the path crackling under his feet with every step. Gabriel started pounding his fists against Sam's back and yelling at Sam to put him down. Sam just laughed and said, "You walk too slow, angel," continuing to walk at a quick pace in the brisk air.

Finally, they arrived at the park, and Sam hauled his significantly shorter boyfriend off his shoulder and placed him gently on the ground. They slowly strolled down the path until they came to a swingset, and Gabriel dragged Sam to it, sitting down on the swing and commanding Sam to push him. Sam smiled at his boyfriend, who seemed to be and 8 year old trapped in a man's body, and went to stand behind Gabe to begin pushing him on the swing. Gabriel made grabby-hands at Sam and held firmly to his arm once he was able to grab it.

"I don't know what you want me to do, honey. First you ask me to push you, but now you won't let me."

Gabriel proceeded to stand up and push Sam down onto the swing, sitting in his lap. "Push us both. I don't want to have to stop looking at you."

Sam laughed and began swinging his legs, giving them the momentum to begin swinging, while Gabriel clutched tightly to Sam's neck, not wanting to fall off the swing. Sam laughed again, looking at the slight terror in his boyfriend's eyes, and stopped swinging. Gabriel protested, obviously, but Sam just said, "Wrap your legs around me so you won't fall off, you look terrified." Gabriel protested again, but did as he was told, smiling a little bit at the contact. He hugged Sam tighter, the terror in his eyes subsiding a little bit at the comforting warmth his boyfriend was giving off, combating the chill in the air. They kept gently swinging, until the motion lulled Gabriel into a peaceful sleep, and Sam stopped, immediately getting up and beginning to walk to avoid his boyfriend waking up, arms wrapped tightly around him so he didn't fall. Sam looked at the sleeping man and began walking down the street, hugging his boyfriend tightly to avoid him waking up because of the cold, and strolled home, the pair silhouetted against the sunset.

 **This was originally for a contest that had a 500 word limit for it, so that's why it's so short. Sorry about that. I still think it's cute though. Hope you enjoyed,**

 **-xXCynthiaXx**


End file.
